


Short stories about Demihumans

by iHateFridays



Category: Demihumans (Webcomic), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Demihumans, Multi, and some i consider fanfic, based on my webcomic lol, fluff maybe, idk - Freeform, just short stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHateFridays/pseuds/iHateFridays
Summary: Short stories based on my webcomic Demihumans. Mainly just written for my own self indulgence lol.Comic here if you're interestedTumblr: https://demihumanscomic.tumblr.com/DeviantART: https://www.deviantart.com/ihatefridays/gallery/74704941/new-demihumans-comicWebtoon: https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/demihumans-/main-cover/viewer?title_no=277691&episode_no=1Tapas: https://tapas.io/series/Demihumans-





	1. An unusual sight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, these are some short stories based on my webcomic Demihumans. You can find links and stuff in the summary. Some of these stories won't be canon to the main story. They are also all extra stories, so you don't need to read any of them to understand the comic, they're just here for fun. XD Hope you like this one, it actually takes place around the start of the comic oooooooo

Being a garbage man isn't an easy job. Most people look down on me, think I'm just as good as the stuff I deal with everyday: garbage. Truckloads of garbage, everywhere. Loaded into trucks, taken away. No one thinks much of me. But it's a job, I suppose, and I'll take the money.

I've seen many weird things during my time as a garbage man, most of it being, well, in the garbage. (Side note, we know when you're an alcoholic. Or a drug addict.) So it was kind of weird when for once, I saw something odd that wasn't related to garbage.

It was a cool Saturday evening, and I was collecting some garbage from the San Francisco state highschool, that local one. They had all their bins at the back of the school, near all these walls, and a few large buildings. I was there by myself, heading over to the bins to get the garbage. Whoohey. Only security lights were on; I could just make out my hands and the dumpsters.

On my way to the bins, out of the corner of my eye I saw someone with... wings? I had to do a double take. Then the person was gone.

I shook my head. Must be seeing things...

I continued walking over to the bins. Once I got there, I pulled a set of keys out of my pockets, facing the padlock wrapped around the bins.

And then I heard something.

It was a... shout? Coming from the other side of one of the buildings? Had some kids snuck in or something?

I walked towards the noise, peering my head around the building. I raised my brow. I saw two teens fighting some kind of... dark, red figure. The lights had been dimmed quite a bit.

The figure swung his arms at one of the kids; she seemed to be Chinese with black hair tied into a bun, and glasses. She moved out of the way, moving next to the shorter kid. The shorter kid had short, messy bright red hair and fair skin.

I was about to go and confront them all, when the boy pulled his hands through his hair, his body twitching. I narrowed my eyes, leaning forward. The boy's brown eyes flashed... red? His fingernails sharpened into claws, and his gritted teeth turned to fangs.

What in the Hell is going on...? I thought.

The girl glanced at the boy, face turning to a scowl.

"Jackson, you're losing control," she told him, with a calm, smooth voice. She sounded almost... surreal. Angelic.

Jackson, the boy was called, glared at her. "I'm trying, okay? I'm not some perfect little angel like you, Amy."

Amy sighed, before turning back to the figure. She stood in front of Jackson as he swung at them again.

"Let me at it," Jackson hissed.

"Hold on," Amy grabbed his arm. "You're too dangerous right now. Let me do it."

Jackson looked like he was about to protest, but Amy ignored him. She pulled out a gold dagger, jumping through the air, almost like she was gliding. Then it hit me. The figure... the figure was some kind of creature. It was this... humanish, monsterish, red thing with wings sprouting off its back, deep red eyes, large, curved horns.

Amy effortlessly dug her dagger into its back. Almost too effortlessly. It let out an inhuman scream.

And that was what knocked the shock out of me.

"You two!" I shouted, causing the kids to jump. "What the Hell is going on here?!"

Jackson's features suddenly returned to normal. Amy returned to the ground, the figure slumping to its knees. It breathed heavily, baring its teeth.

"What in the world is that thing?!" I screamed, taking a few steps back.

Amy sighed, walking over to me.

"I-I'm calling the police!" I shouted, taking a few steps back.

But Amy was too fast for me. She appeared right in front of me, placing a hand over my head. Everything went white...

... I blinked. What the Hell happened? I was standing by a building, in a school somewhere...

Ah, right, collecting trash... that's all. Nothing else special.


	2. The Summoning

The pope known as Felix Hopkins grinned at the summoning circle below him. A victim was tied up in the center, tape covering their mouth and eyes. Blood red candles flickered around the circle’s outside. The large, mosaic-covered church was empty, aside from Felix and the victim. There was no one there to witness the summoning, much to Felix’s delight.

Felix breathed out, placing his hands together. The older man was dressed in his Pope outfit, and carried a cross in one hand. In his other hand was a book with an ancient language.

He hummed, low and soft. “ _Oh Lord Satan, I summon thee to accept my token of trade in assistance for your power. Oh Lord…_ ”

The candles flickered, and the air grew cold. The victim struggled, crying out behind their bondages.

Felix gave them a firm kick on the back as he continued to chant. “ _Oh Lord Satan, ever so generously award me with his presence, AND ACCEPT MY SACRIFICE OF A HUMAN LIFE!_ ”

A sharp wind blew through the Church, blowing out all the candles. The victim screamed. Felix stepped back as the circle glowed. There was a flash of red light, and a dash of smoke. Felix held his breath.

A figure was standing there, just visible through the smoke. Leathery, bat-like wings, horns on the head, clawed hands…

“Eh…?” the figure scratched their head. “What’s goin’ on…?”

“UNHOLY DEMON!” Felix held out his cross. “ACCEPT MY HUMBLE SACRIFICE AND DO MY BIDDING!”

“Huh?” the smoke cleared, giving Felix a good view of the demon. He was surprisingly humanoid, appearing to be a teenage boy with fair skin, and messy, bright red hair. His eyes were a deep red, matching the small horns on his head. He wore a t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing a fiery pattern. On his legs were grey shorts, and black and white sneakers.

“Who in the Netherworld are you?” the demon asked Felix. “How’d I get here?”

“I REQUEST YOU ACCEPT MY SACRIFICE AND DO MY BIDDING, UNHOLY DEMON!” Felix repeated, getting into a defensive stance.

“Hey, rude,” the demon gritted his teeth, revealing rows of fangs. “I’m only half-demon, asshole.” 

“What…?” Felix lowered his cross, slightly. “Half-demon…? Half-demon, half what?”

“Half human, duh,” the half-demon crossed his arms.

“Demons and humans can have children…?” Felix made a face.

“Uh, yeah…?” the half-demon cocked a brow.

Felix shook himself out of it. “Well, unholy _half_ -demon, _I_ summoned you here. Accept my sacrifice and do my bidding!”

“Quit it with the ‘unholy demon’ shit, I’ve got a name, y’know,” the half-demon grunted. “Call me Jackson. _Anyway_.” He scowled. “I was tryna catch a big, juicy cockroach I found and then your dumbass summoned me here. So I don’t really wanna do your ‘bidding’.”

“But you have no other choice, half-demon!” Felix growled, spreading his hands. “You’re nothing but a mindless monster; half of evil is still evil. Now, I’ve given you everything you need! Submit!”

“‘Mindless monster’, huh?” Jackson growled, clenching his fists. “You don't know _shit_ about demons. Most of ‘em are way more chill than you think.” He groaned, spreading his wings. “Anyway, this place blows. I’m out.”

“ENOUGH TALK!” Felix grabbed out a vase of holy water. “IF YOU DO NOT SUBMIT NOW, I WILL-“

“Hold the fuck up,” Jackson turned to the victim on the ground. “Dude, is that a little kid?”

The victim sobbed behind their tape. Jackson glowered at Felix.

“Did you tie ‘em up?” he asked, gritting his sharpened teeth.

“They’re a sacrifice,” Felix told him. “For you, so you may do my bidding.”

“That is so fucked up,” Jackson growled. “Man, this is just a kid! And you were gonna sacrifice ‘em?!”

He held out his sharpened claws, kneeling next to the child. The child whimpered behind the tape.

“Don't worry, pal, I won’t hurt ya,” Jackson told them, more gentle than before. “Just stay still, okay? This’ll be quick.”

The child whimpered, closing their eyes.

“What are you doing?!” Felix demanded.

Ignoring him, Jackson sliced off the child’s tape with a few slashes of his claws. The child opened their eyes in surprise. They slowly sat up, breathing out in relief, looking around anxiously. Jackson steadied them with a hand on their shoulder.

“You okay?” he asked them.

The child nodded.

“Cool,” Jackson stood up, offering the child his hand. “Come on, kid, let’s get outta here.”

The child took his hand; he helped them stand up.

“What are you doing?!” Felix demanded. “You can’t just leave!!”

“Watch us, mother fucker,” Jackson led the child away from him with a cheeky grin.

Felix stood there, flabbergasted. He shook himself out of it.

“STOP, YOU DEMON!” he demanded, racing towards Jackson, cross in hand.

The semi-demon narrowed his red eyes. He held out his sharpened claws, eyes glowing as Felix was right behind them. Suddenly, his elongated claws were inches away from Felix’s neck.

“You better fuck off or I’ll rip your throat out,” Jackson growled.

There was a tense silence. Felix slowly backed away, unable to utter a word. Jackson lowered his claws, leading the child out of the church. Felix fell to his knees, watching the two leave.

_Maybe I won’t summon any more demons in the future…_


	3. The liar

_ ~Amy~ _

I sat by my bedroom window, taking a deep breath. In front of me were my piles of schoolwork. None of it was overdue, but I wanted to get a head start. That included studying for an upcoming test in two weeks time. 

I took a sip from my cup of warm coffee, picking up my pen. I covered the window beside me with a curtain. It was… odd, being back on Earth. I still was not entirely used to the darkness of night. I didn’t exactly miss it, but it did feel… comforting, oddly enough. More normal, I suppose. 

As I started taking notes, I heard a banging on my bedroom door. I breathed in, deeply. 

“Sis!” My younger brother Jackson entered the room, grinning widely. I sighed. Of course, whenever I tried to do any kind of work, my brother came in and interrupted me. It was an exhausting cycle to live through. 

“What is it, Jackson?” I asked, keeping my voice calm. 

My brother came up to me, placing his arm on my shoulder. He gazed down at my paper. 

“This shit again?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

“Yes,” I responded. “I would appreciate it if you gave me some space.” 

“You’re always doin’ this crap,” he leaned his head on his palm. “How do ya not get bored?”

“This keeps me occupied,” I told him. “As I said, I’d like some space.” 

Jackson groaned, leaning his head back. I focused back on my work. 

“Heyyyy,” he spoke up. “Wanna see something cool I found?” 

“Not particularly,” I replied. 

Jackson opened his hand in front of my paper, dropping a large spider right in front of me. The feathers on my wings stood up. I leaned back, holding up my arms. My hair became lose in my bun. 

Jackson cackled, clutching his stomach. “HA! The look on yer face!”

I picked up the paper, opening the window. Quickly, I dumped the spider outside on the roof.

“Aw, what’d you do that for?” Jackson groaned. “I wanted to eat that.” 

Ah, yes, my brother had a… strong affinity for the consumption of insects. Truly, I did not know what got him so interested in them in the first place. Then again, a less fussy person you couldn’t find. 

I returned to my seat, arms placed on the table. My brother glowered at me. 

“Whatever, I’m out,” he grumbled, leaving the room.

I sighed.  _ Jackson… _

…

“Hey, Amy.” 

I gazed over my shoulder, walking through the halls of Demihumans Academy. My best friend Clara Deen was walking beside me, a gentle smile on her face. 

“What is it?” I asked her. 

“You know…” she brushed a lock of hair over her shoulder. “Do you miss Earth?”

I fumbled with my glasses. “Well, there are things I miss about it, yes.” 

“Really, Earth doesn’t have  _ that _ much to offer, does it?” Clara asked. 

I raised a hand. “My father…”

Of course, my father was something I always missed about Earth. As much as I liked calling him on the phone, it could not compare to speaking to him in the flesh. 

“Yeah, well, you can call him whenever,” Clara told me. “What else is there?”

She was still smiling, but… there was something off about it. Her lips were… twitching, oddly. 

_ No, no, _ I thought, biting my lip.  _ She means well, but…  _

I looked away. “Clara, if you don’t mind me asking… what do you have against Earth?”

Clara shrugged. “Oh, I just don’t see any reason to go down there. Isn’t up here in DHA good enough?”

She continued to smile. I realised that I did not know much about Clara’s human parent, or her life before Demihumans Academy. Was her human parent deceased? Did Clara care for them at all? Did they care for her?

But… that was her business. And I had to respect that. 

“... if you say so,” I sighed, as we made our way to the end of the hall. 

She continued to smile at me, but as I stared, her gaze became more and more obscure.

…

I was awoken by the sound of a gentle piano. Of course, only one set of fingers could play such a beautiful melody. The melody written for me. 

I stood up, leaving my dorm room, Clara sound asleep. A gentle light poked out from a dorm room nearby, the sound of the piano echoing through the halls. I approached the door, hesitating right outside. 

Through the adjacent crack, I could see a figure dancing his fingers across a keyboard at the back of the dorm room. So focused, so eloquent… 

I turned away. That song tugged at my heart, but… I didn’t want to interrupt him. His movements were so graceful…  _ he _ was graceful… his music were the only songs I ever wanted to hear… 

“Amy…?”

His soft voice caught my attention. He stood up from the piano, brows raised. 

I covered my burning cheeks. “Hamid, my apologies, I…” 

Hamid titled his head, before chuckling, gently. “Oh… I must’ve woken you. I’m sorry.” 

We stood there, the silence tense. Why was my heart beating so fast…? 

“You’re very talented,” I told him. “You could become a professional musician.” 

Hamid blushed. “Oh, um… t-thank you. But, um… I just… I just play for fun.” 

He fingered a lock of curly hair. He looked so young, so innocent… the urge to gently shield him in my arms was stronger than I wanted to admit. 

“You know, Amy…” Hamid smiled at me. “I… I can continue playing, um… your song, if you want…” 

“Well, if you wish so…” I placed my hands together. His song was the only thing I ever wanted to listen to. 

Hamid walked towards his piano, seating himself in front of it. I stood beside him, watching as his fingers danced across the keyboard. The beautiful melody soon filled the air. 

A small, foreign smile appeared on my face. He wore a similar grin. 

I realised… I wanted to stay there forever. Of course, it was only wistful hoping, but… I couldn’t ignore it. I wanted him. 

… But I couldn’t have him. And even the sound of the music wasn’t enough to cover the pain. 


	4. Jackson vs Chikelu...?

"You're the dumbest person I've met."

"You're an obnoxious little brat!"

Jackson rolled his eyes as Chikelu glared down at him.

"Yeah, well at least I don't go begging for attention," Jackson grunted.

"I do not beg for attention," Chikelu huffed. "I am begged _for_ it. You simply don't know what it feels like to be adored. Everyone sees you as an idiotic little demon brat."

Jackson gritted his teeth. "At least I'm not a fuckin' _slut_ treating people like disposables. You're so damn insecure it ain't even funny."

"Oh ho, if I'm so insecure, then why are _you_ so petty?" Chikelu chuckled, narrowing his eyes. "I could destroy you with my pinky finger."

"Wanna bet, bitch?" Jackson's eyes glowed red.

"I don't need to bet," Chikelu put his fist in his palm. "My victory is guaranteed."

"Fine, then," Jackson crossed his arms. "If yer so confident, beat my ass in fifteen seconds. If ya do, I'll admit I was wrong 'bout you in front of all yer demigod cronies. Whaddya say?"

"Prepare to lose, demon brat," Chikelu cackled, shaking his hand.

...

Ah, to be absorbed in a book. There was nothing Glen enjoyed more. Their eyes absorbed every word on the page, their mind visualising the synthesis of the literature. Truly, it was an experience they-

"Glen Ivory!"

Glen scowled up at Chikelu, who was beaming with his arms folded across his chest.

"What." they snapped.

"That demon boy and I are about to have a fight," Chikelu told them, "and we need a referee."

"No." Glen said.

"Why not?" Chikelu pouted.

"I'm reading," Glen scowled at him.

"Oh, come on," Chikelu pouted. "It'll be a quick fight. I'll take him out with one blow."

"Then why do you need me there?" Glen asked.

"So the fight is fair, of course," Chikelu chuckled. "Chances are the demon boy will throw a fuss when he loses. Someone needs to witness his defeat."

"Can't you get someone else?" Glen grumbled.

"But you're perfectly unbiased, Glen Ivory!" Chikelu spread his arms. "Come on! I promise I will not bother you for the rest of the week."

Glen groaned, standing up. "Okay. Fine. But you better keep to that promise."

...

Glen stood still, completely apathetic as Jackson and Chikelu glared at each other in the gym room, reminiscent of a Wild West standoff. There was a tense silence.

"Okay, whatever, just start fighting," Glen waved their hands.

Chikelu charged towards Jackson, holding out his fists. Jackson just barely jumped out of the way, almost falling over. He gulped down a few breaths of air, sweating. He narrowed his eyes, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Hey, demigod," he pointed at the ceiling. "What's that up there?"

"Eh?" Chikelu looked up.

"Heh, gotcha," Jackson grabbed his crown.

"Wha-hey!" Chikelu turned around. "You-!"

Jackson flew into the air, perching himself on one of the diving boards. He stuck out his tongue, placing Chikelu's crown on top of his head.

"YOU...!" Chikelu's face went bright red, glaring up at him.

"Fifteen seconds is up, bitch," Jackson grinned.

"TH... THAT'S CHEATING!" Chikelu shouted. He went over to Glen and grabbed their shoulders. "TELL HIM IT'S CHEATING!"

"Dude, leave me alone," Glen cringed. "I don't even care about this fight."

"YOU MENIAL BASTARDS!" Chikelu screamed.

Jackson chuckled. "Sucks to be you, bitch."

Chikelu continued screaming curses as Jackson smirked, whereas Glen finally got to continue reading. 


End file.
